1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a battery pack, and more particularly to a battery having a temperature sensor.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As wireless internet and communication technology has developed, the use of portable computers, such as tablet PCs or laptops that may be operated using a battery, has rapidly become widespread. Generally, a portable computer is excellent in terms of convenience because it has a small size and is convenient to carry. Thus, portable computers are widely used for in-office and personal use. An embedded battery pack may be included in a portable computer in order to use the computer without the need to connect to a power supply device. The battery pack may include a secondary battery that may be repeatedly charged and discharged.
A battery pack enabling long term use may include a structure that may monitor temperature information of battery cells and sense an emergency condition, such as overheating, to prevent problems, such as an explosion of the battery pack.